A New Hope
by hardygurl234
Summary: What would happen if the bullet had missed Lexa? What would happen to Titus? The Coalition? Starting as a T rating might move to a M rating I am not sure yet. I do not own the 100.
1. A New Hope

**Hey Guys. Sooo this is my first time actually posting or writing a fanfiction. So please feel free to review and tell me what I can do to improve upon this fanfiction. I will try and update everyday if I can, and I will try and make them relatively long chapters.** **J**

 **Anyways, this is a fanfic of Clarke and Lexa, obviously, and the continuation of Octavia and Lincoln. Also this fanfic is picking up where Titus would have killed Lexa, but the bullet missed.**

 **Whenever something is written** _like this_ **it is being spoken in the Grounder language of Trigedasleng.**

 **Enjoy Y'all!**

100 100 100 100 100

She woke with a start, frantically searching the bed for her missing half. She looked around her room and didn't see Clarke, but she smiled remembering that they had made love the night before falling asleep in each other's arms. Clarke was set to leave Polis to go to Arkadia before the blockade went into effect.

Lexa had selected one of Clarkes old shirts that she loved to wear and put it on, smiling at the guard outside her door who had told her that Clarke had gone back to her room to gather the remainder of her belongings. She all but skipped down the three flights of stairs to Clarkes room, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to fix her hair when she heard the unmistakable sounds of gunshots.

She took off at a run, and burst through Clarkes door and immediately was ran over by Clarke avoiding Titus' bullets. She picked herself and Clarke up, seeing red now.

" _Enough! What the hell is going on in here?!"_ She looked around the room and found that the room was in total disarray. Bullet holes everywhere, pieces of shrapnel everywhere, and the thief named Murphy was tied to a chair with a gag.

 _"Commander, I am sorry you had to see this. But blood must have blood."_ Titus said back to her with his head bowed. The gun he had been holding was now lying on the ground.

 _"No Titus, that is where you are wrong. Blood must not have blood. But since you attacked my betrothed to be, and almost killed me, you shall face the death of a thousand cuts, to be carried out at dawn. Your predecessor will be Aden, and the flame will be his to protect. GUARDS! I want this man locked up until dawn and then taken to the gathering circle to be tied to the tree. GO!"_ As the guards took Titus out of Clarkes room, she walked over to Murphy and took the gag from his mouth, while Clarke undid his bindings.

"Did he hurt you much Murphy?" Her eyes stinging with tears she was fighting to hold back.

"He had me in the Flame Keepers dungeon. Some place. Before he brought me up here. Beat the living shit out of me after finding one of Jaha's chips in my bag." He flexed his wrists and rubbed his shoulders.

"Tell the guard outside you need to see a healer and he will take you there. Now go and get well Murphy. Be at the gathering circle at dawn." She clasped his arm in the typical grounder way of showing respect. When the door had closed she ran to Clarke and hugged her until she knew she was okay. Then the tears started.

"Lexa? Lexa? It's okay. I'm alive and so are you. Shhh its ok." Clarke held onto her, with the strength that Lexa wished she could have.

"He could have killed you. Then where would I be? I love you, Clarke of the Sky People. I want you to be my wife." Lexa sniffled and looked at Clarkes face, smiling at the shock on her face.

"Lexa, of course I will be your wife, as long as you promise me that If you ever hear gunshots, please bring a guard with you." Clarke started laughing with such force that it shook Lexa. Soon Lexa was laughing too.

"Sha Wanheda. Of course. Now let us get ready for our final execution…. I hope" She muttered. (Sha=yes, Wanheda= Commander of Death)

Lexa seemed to be wrapped up in her thoughts as Clarke watched her dawn her battle armor and war paint. She had already had her face painted in the typical war paint for Trikrus, and was given her own set of armor and sword, from Lexa. She watched as the Commander put the finishing touches on her war paint, and she turned to look at her.

"Are you ready to do this Clarke? It will be difficult for many to watch since he has been there for many Commanders through the times. I am not sure he will last for more than one hundred cuts." She looked down at her feet, wondering if Aden was ready to accept the role as Flame Keeper.

"I will be by your side no matter what Lexa. He was never friendly to me. I will not take pride in watching him die, but he is deserving of his punishment, and a slice from my blade. Well your blade. I am to be your betrothed, and there is a saying whenever someone would get married on the Ark. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse. I will always be here for you Lexa. I love you." She leaned in, careful not to smudge hers or Lexa's war paint and kissed her.

"Thank you Clarke. Shall we?" She had the hint of a smile as she opened the door for her and Clarke. They began the journey down the stairs to enter the sleeping City of Polis. Which was soon to be awake.

100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100


	2. Death to one, Life to Another

**Hey Y'all! I had some difficulty with writing this chapter as I am not sure how I want it to end. SO bear with me as I try something new** **J**

 **I hope y'all enjoy** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 nor do I own any of the characters**

100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100 100

By the time Lexa and Clarke made it to the bottom of the tower, they could see then sun beginning to rise off in the distance. Clarke wished she could stop and draw the scene but they had more important things to do. Lexa nodded at her guard holding her horse's reins and mounted her horse waiting for Clarke to do the same. She grabbed her reins and mounted her horse that Lexa had gifted her awhile back. She didn't like him, for he was a moody little bugger. Always nudging and head butting her when she walked with him.

They set off for the gathering circle, with Lexa's guards on their flanks. Little by little, people were waking up to see the execution of Titus. Lexa was not looking forward to having to watch her mentor and her flame keeper die today. She looked at Clarke riding beside her. Her face was stoic, and her back was rigid. She was looking ahead and Lexa knew what she was looking at right away. She was looking at the tree that Titus was going to be tied to. There was already a gathering of people waiting for the Commander to arrive.

Her and Clarke rode into the circle and dismounted. Making their way to the stage to await the rest of the city, the prisoner, and the new Flame Keeper. After about 15 mins, Lexa thought there were enough people there to bear witness to this execution. She could tell the crowd was getting restless, so she held up her hands.

" _People of Polis! I stand before you today with news that deeply saddens me. My Flame Keeper made an attempt on Wanheda's life last night, and in turn, mine as well. Per the rules that have been passed down from Commander to Commander, any threat that is considered to be lethal to a Commander or a Commander's guest in the Capitol is treason. And the punishment for treason is death by 1,000 cuts. Whilst Flame Keeper Titus has had his title for many Commanders, I feel it is my duty to my people, and to the Commanders before me to carry out this punishment. Blood must have blood one last time!"_ She raised her sword and the crowd that had gathered cheered for her.

" _Guards! Bring in the Traitor!"_ She lowered her sword when she saw Titus being dragged in by her guards. He looked rough and scared, but he did well to hide his fear. While the crowd was distracted Clarke squeezed her hand to let her know to breathe, and she took a long shaky breath. She looked at Clarke and mouthed to her a silent thank you for the reminder.

" _People of Polis! It is time to begin the ritual. Wanheda. You were nearly murdered by this traitor. As such, it is your honor to draw the first blood."_ She nodded at Clarke and Clarke descended the stairs to the circle and walked towards Titus with her hand on her sword. Clarke, herself took a shaky breath and spoke loud enough that Titus, Lexa and the crowd could hear her.

" _Flame Keeper Titus. Do you wish to make amends for the treason you have committed?"_ She knew her answer as soon as he spat on her face, making the crowd and Lexa gasp. She drew her sword and took aim for his left pectoral, right above his heart. She sliced slowly, watching him wince in pain. She withdrew her sword and sheathed it, walking back to her rightful place beside her soon to be wife.

" _As the ritual commences, anyone who has been affected by Titus negatively will get a chance to show their anger and get their power back. Blood must have blood one last time!"_ She sat down in her throne and ordered one of her guards to bring the Azgeda Kings throne to her right so Clarke could sit next to her while they watched. One by one, person after person came up to Titus and sliced him with their knives. Lexa must have lost count after 400 because Clarke had put a hand on her arm to get her attention again. Titus' head had fallen forward onto his chest. His time had come to an end. She stood and motioned Clarke to join her as the two made their way to stand in front of Titus one last time.

" _Flame Keeper Titus of Trikru, do you have any last words?"_ She held her breath hoping that the man would say nothing.

" _Blood must have blood Commander. Do what you must. Be strong and make it fast."_ Lexa drew her sword that Costia had made for her before the Ice Queen had made an example out of her, and aimed it at Titus' neck.

" _Blood must not have blood. Your fight is over. May we meet again, Titus."_ She let out a battle cry as she cut her sword through the air making contact with Titus' neck and severing it completely. An audible thump could be heard for miles, it seemed like, when Titus' head hit the ground. Clarke reached a hand to her shoulder to steady her as she swayed back and forth. She turned from her once mentor and returned with Clarke back to the stage and sat in her throne. She took her time with thinking of the right words to say to her people.

Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled at her, and when Clarke smiled back she knew exactly what she had to say.

" _With the end of Flame Keeper Titus' life, a new flame keeper must be appointed. Aden! Step forward."_ She looked for the boy through the crowd looking for him. She didn't see him on their way to the circle this morning. Finally, she saw the boy approach the stage from the crowd. He bowed his head in respect to the Commander and Wanheda.

 _"Aden of Trikru, Nightblood, and subject of Titus. You have been chosen as Titus' successor. Do you declare yourself to be true to myself as Commander and to the current and future Nightbloods?"_ Lexa was having a hard time not to smile, because she was proud of Aden. For he was her already in line for the Flame himself, when she should pass.

" _I, Aden of Trikru, and Nightblood, take my rightful place as Flame Keeper, and pledge my loyalty to The Commander, current and future. I promise to withhold my duties and to provide advice when needed. I will respect whatever wishes the Commander has for me. Commander I accept."_ Aden looked up when he was finished with a smile on his face. He looked at Clarke who was grinning from ear to ear, and then to Lexa, who he knew was smiling on the inside. Lexa nodded to him and he walked onto the stage to stand at Lexa's side as the new Flame Keeper. Lexa rose to address the crowds one last time.

" _My friends. Today has been a difficult day for emotions. While one life has ended, another has just begun. Now go and be merry."_ She, Clarke, Aden and he guards mounted their horses and rode back to the tower to finish Aden's Flame Keeper Ceremony, and then feast on whatever had been killed that morning for his celebration.


	3. Tattoos and Marriage

**Hey Y'all! So I've been nervous because I have always doubted myself as a strong writer and when I doubt, I overthink, especially with the last chapter posted. Feel free to leave a review if you would like to suggest ideas for chapters to come.**

 **I am really honored to see that in just the weekend, 400+ people have read my story. Again, never considered myself a strong writer, so to see this is a huge confidence booster for my writing! Y'all are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 nor do I own any of the characters. I also credit some of my editing to my ghost editor Phantom92.**

100 100 100 100 100 100 100

Lexa, Clarke and Aden ate until their stomachs were so full that they couldn't move, even if they had to. Aden had completed his ceremonial Ascension into his new position of the Commanders Flame Keeper, Titus had been executed, and all seemed to be well. All that was left to plan was Lexa and Clarke's bonding ceremony. Lexa knew that Clarke wanted a marriage like she had read in the books that she found in Costia's library. She knew that it would take more planning than the traditional grounder bonding ceremony.

It was well into the night. The birds that flew around the tower near the throne room were asleep, and by the looks of it, it looked like Aden could fall asleep at any moment as well. Lexa thought to dismiss him then, but she had one more surprise for Aden. It was customary that the Flame Keeper receive a tattoo when taking his new position, and Clarke had spent the last few weeks designing the perfect tattoo for Aden. It would intricately wrap from his wrist up to his shoulder and down his back to his waist. She was sure that he would like it.

"Aden. Before I dismiss you for the evening, Clarke and I would like to present you with a gift. Clarke, over the last few weeks has been designing your tattoo for your ceremony. Even though we didn't know it until yesterday, she was preparing it just in case." Lexa nodded at Clarke and she pulled out her sketch book and opened it to the pages she had spent hours on. It was very intricately designed with different trees, flowers, and animals, along with portraits of the previous commanders, with room to add more, should there be a need.

It seemed like it took forever for Aden to respond. He kept running his hand across the details of the tattoo. A tear formed at the corner of his right eye and it dropped down his face. He didn't know what it was.

"Commander, what is this?" He wiped at the tear and sniffed it, causing both Lexa and Clarke to laugh in a fit.

"It is called a tear. Sometimes when someone is moved emotionally, or is sad, or sometimes even angry, it is called crying. That is what you are doing Aden. It is okay." Lexa leaned over and put an arm around him and squeezed.

"Wanheda, Commander. I love it. I cannot wait to get started on this tattoo. I am ready for it. I must ask though. May I retire for the night? I am exhausted?" Aden asked as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Of course Aden. You are dismissed. Get some sleep. Oh, when we are in private, you may call us Lexa and Clarke. It is only fair. Sleep well Aden." Lexa smiled at him.

"Thank you Lexa. Lexa, Clarke have a good night. What time do you wish for me to be here tomorrow?" Aden bent down to gather his belongings.

"Afternoon would be best. I think we all need to have some time to ourselves so we can sort out all that has happened. And to catch up on the delegations and the coalition. Goodnight Aden." Lexa waved him out as Clarke called her goodnights after him as he shut the door behind them.

"Well. That was an interesting day to say the least." Clarke said as she wandered over into Lexa's open arms. "I never thought it would end." She sighed against Lexa's chest.

"It is safe to say that we can sleep easier tonight, and with more peace of mind too. We have a full pitcher of water, and the furs on our bed are clean. If you want to, we can go to sleep." Lexa squeezed Clarke tightly.

"Actually, I have something that I would like to talk about, if you wouldn't mind." She looked up from her spot on Lexa's chest, with her green eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"Sha, Clarke. Go ahead and speak your mind." Lexa brought them both over to the bed and began to undress Clarke, in preparation for sleep.

"I was wondering if we could talk about the bonding ceremony. I was wondering if we could do two. Because I know you have to do the traditional one for your people. But I would like to do one for my people as well. Especially for my mother. If I didn't invite her, I am pretty sure she would kill me first before getting to you." Lexa had just undone her bodice and broke out in laughter.

"I was actually wondering the same thing over dinner, Clarke. While the typical Trikru bonding ceremony would be somewhere out in the trees surrounding Polis, with someone to officiate, it would have a small crowd to witness. Yet later that evening a public celebration with a big feast for the betrothed. Now I am familiar with how the Sky people marry, and I will leave that all to you, with how you want to do it, or we can visit with Chancellor Kane and your mother to see if they will help us." She tossed Clarke a sleeper so she could sleep on top of the covers if she got too hot. Lexa started to undress herself, when Clarke stopped her and took over.

"I agree with going to see Chancellor Kane and my mother. But I don't think we should put it off for much longer. I really do not want to wait. Especially with it seeming like one of us is escaping death every few days. Also, I think they are ill prepared for the winter. I think it would be wise to help them to prepare as well as teach them how to hunt. It would be a good time to ask my mother, and have her hopefully say yes to our marriage." Clarke nervously laughed as she finished undressing Lexa. Clarke was always amazed by how detailed Lexa's tattoos were. The one on her back had to be her favorite. It symbolized her conclave, and her fight to the flame.

"We can set out to Arkadia in two days if you wish Clarke. That will give us time to prepare what we need to bring them to help them survive the winter. And also it will give us time to prepare a few warriors and guards to accompany us there and back, as well as get our horses ready for the journey." Lexa climbed into bed next to Clarke and pulled her close. She wondered if she could find something from the Ark that she could have one of the vendors in Polis fashion into an engagement ring and a wedding ring. She would also have to get a dress made that would coordinate with the dress that had already been made for Clarke in case she had said yes.

"I think it is time that we fall asleep. We have reports to catch up on in the morning and then preparations that we need to do in order to be ready to leave for Arkadia in two days' time. I am glad to be your betrothed to be Clarke." Lexa kissed her forehead and pulled Clarke in closer, snuggling into her body as the both drifted off into sleep.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke whispered before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
